


Lost to Time

by Shiny_Totodiiles



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Birthday, Both Morgan's exist and are twins!, Family Bonding, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Lucina nearly sees her parents naked in the tactics tent but theres nothing actually described, MU is referred to as Becca, Silly, male is Morgan and female is Marc, this is a birthday fic and it's very wholesome and silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiny_Totodiiles/pseuds/Shiny_Totodiiles
Summary: Morgan and Marc have no memories of their past, and that includes birthdays. When Lucina and their parents find out it's a three-day rush to keep them from nosing about and finding out about their own surprise party!
Kudos: 6





	Lost to Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, a very quick fic upload today for Morgan and Marc's birthday! Awakening was my first FE game, and I married Chrom, so these two are... Silly babies. This is a very light-hearted fic that I made super quickly and proof-read once. There are a few notes before we begin!
> 
> -Morgan and Marc both coexist, Morgan is male and Marc is female, they're twins!
> 
> -MU is going to be referred to as Becca
> 
> -Inigo is Luci/Marc/Morgan's brother, it's just a personal HC where Chrom (and Becca) are poly and are also in a relationship with Olivia and Lon'qu! Lon'qu is asexual and he and Olivia decided that Chrom sires Inigo. Chrom is Inigo's dad, simple as that!
> 
> -I haven't written fluff in so long I'm so sorry

Morgan really loved the start of May.

Marc did too, of course, they were twins after all and that meant they had almost ALL the same interests; bugs, mama’s cooking, spending time with Luci and papa. The one thing about this is that neither of them really knew WHY. Memories of their life before arriving here in the past had been hazy, they only remembered stuff about mama, a few things about Luci, and almost nothing about papa; it was frustrating. 

Now that Morgan thought about it, they didn’t really know much about anything going on this month; he vaguely remembered Luci and mama being excited about the end of the month once, and Marc had mentioned something like a party to him when training once, but they felt excited regardless of knowing or not. Lucina must’ve caught on to their enthusiasm for the month because she caught them both grinning like pleased cats that afternoon, sitting in a field looking at the clouds. 

“You two seem happy, what’s the occasion?” Lucina asked, sheathing Falchion as she reached them.

“Don’t know!” Morgan chirped, sitting up as she stood in front of them. “Just really happy that it’s May now!”

“Really now? Is it not for any other reason, perhaps?” She chuckled.

“What, is mama cooking tonight too?” Marc squeaked, rushing up as well, eyes bright. Lucina rolled her eyes playfully, shaking her head, “No? Aww, Luci, now I’m hungry!”

“Do you really not know? It’s your birthday soon!” Lucina beamed, flashing them a rare smile. “You’ll be, what, 16 this year?”

The twins went quiet, looking up at her in confusion. “Birthday? Really?”

“I didn’t know.” Morgan said softly, resting his palm on his chin. 

“Come to think of it, I don’t even remember what day it was.” Marc added, “Was it really this month?”   


“Worse, I never remember celebrating it! Why though, aren’t birthday’s supposed to be super special?” Morgan yelping. “Did we never celebrate our birthday before?!”

Lucina hadn’t said a word, her eyes wide as she looked down at them. Morgan tilted his head in confusion. “Luci?”

“I-I suddenly remembered I was going to train with father, I’ll see you both at dinner, bye!”

Morgan blinked in surprise as Lucina bolted towards camp, leaving him and his twin sister in the field. “What was all that about?”

“I don’t know, Luci’s always been a bit awkward though.” Marc chirped. “Maybe she was going to go tell mama to cook tonight.”

“Nuh-uh! I want Brady to cook tonight, he said he was going to make his famous soup!”

“But Morgannnn!”

\---

Lucina had rushed back to camp after hearing what she had from the twins. Never celebrated a birthday before,  _ didn’t remember it?! _ Lucina had to tell her parents or find them first anyway. Had they left for a patrol? No, the tactics tent seemed to be occupied.

“Father, mother!” She got to the tactics tent, pulling the flap open quickly. “We have a-”

“CLOSE THE FLAP, CLOSE THE FLAP!”

Lucina yelped, closing it immediately and ducking her head down into her hands as a blush painted her cheeks red. Gods dammit why did this always happen. She waited outside as shuffling was heard within, along with a muttered ‘ _ do any of our children know how to knock’ _ before a robed hand peeked out of the tent and pointed inward, Lucina sauntering in, face still red. 

“Why is it always when something happens either you or the twins runs in on us when we’re busy.” Her mother muttered, fingers pinching the bridge of her nose. “What do we do before opening tent flaps?”

“Knock.” Lucina whimpered.

“Please remember for next time, I hate to say your father is getting better at reacting to these sorts of things.”

“Oh, so I’m in trouble even when I’m fast-”

Becca raised a hand in front of his face, silencing Chrom who crossed his arms beside her. “What do you need Luci, what’s wrong?”

“Is it ‘Luci’ important or ‘Danger to the whole of the continent and possibly the future as well’ important?” Chrom added.

“Morgan and Marc haven’t ever celebrated their birthday.”

Her parents’ jaws dropped, Lucina shrugging her shoulders in a  _ ‘see, important’ _ gesture. Becca closed her mouth before looking down at the table beside her, pondering. “Their memory must’ve been more impacted than we thought if they don’t know when their birthday is.”

“May 5th is the date I remember. Regardless if they had their memories or not, I don’t recall seeing Morgan or Marc anywhere in the future after their 7th birthday.” Lucina hissed. “I fear other forces had them under their wing.”

“Oh, the poor dears…” Becca cooed, putting a fist to her mouth as she thought. “So we have three days to plan something…”

“You’re plotting something,” Chrom grunted, rubbing the back of his head. “You have that look on your face, dear.”

“I am, but I need both of you to help me too. We might need the entire company in fact.”

“Everyone?” Lucina looked shocked. 

“We are all family when on the road, I’m sure Morgan and Marc think the same. Here’s the plan.”

\---

Things had been weird at camp the next day.

Morgan and Marc felt like everyone was ignoring them, well, except mama and papa, they had breakfast with just them and Luci this morning in fact. But after that, mama had said she and papa were going to be busy, and to just enjoy themselves for the day.

Morgan didn’t mind not having to train, Marc was a little sad that her sparring session with Owain and Cynthia had been canceled, but after their parents had left them be she had gone to groom her pegasus while Morgan had gone out towards the stream near their camp to find bugs.

He had expected peace and quiet as he observed the dragonflies and grasshoppers.

Expected being the keyword here.

“Morgan, Morgan!”

Morgan winced at the noise, frowning as the centipede he had been observing on a stump scurried off, the boy looking over his shoulder to see Noire, the teenage girl running up to where he was and joining his side. “Where’s Marc?”

“Hm? Why?”

“I wanted to take her out to town since we have a break for the weekend!” Noire chirped. 

“We do?”

“Were you not paying attention during dinner yesterday?” Noire tilted her head, eyebrow quirked. “Your mom was the one who announced it, in fact.”

“I left and passed out in my tent a bit afterward if that counts…” Morgan pondered. “But no, I haven’t seen her today, have you tried with Tharja, maybe? I know Marc likes learning dark magic with her!”

Noire shuddered at the mention of her mom, “I’ll go see…” 

“I’ll come with you!” Morgan chirped, beaming.

“No! I’ll be okay, alright, thanks, bye!” Noire squeaked, running off towards the tents as Morgan brushed off his robes. 

“... Didn’t Tharja go on patrol with Henry and mama?”

That wasn’t even the weirdest encounter he or his sister would have all day or the next few days as a matter of fact. Everyone was acting weird, or weirder than usual anyways. Marc had been reading outside at the dugout campfire when she heard a loud thud and roar from a wyvern. 

“Minerva, shh, we gotta be quiet while we unload all this!” That was Inigo’s voice.

“Don’t whisper to her, you’ll only make her nervous.” And that was Gerome.

“Oh, my apologies oh mighty wyvern whisperer Gerome.”

Marc frowned standing up and going to where she had heard the noise, near the supply tent. She spotted Gerome and her older brother, Inigo, unloading some bags from Minerva’s back. They looked like normal provisions, honestly, why hadn’t they asked for help?

“Hey, guys! Do you need some help there?” Marc chirped. Inigo yelped, dropping the bag of flour in his arms and only narrowly avoiding dropping it on his feet. He whirled around quickly, a large smile on his face.

“Marc!”

“No, go away.” Gerome huffed, Minerva grunting behind him. 

“Gerome, be nice! No, we don’t need any help, we’re almost done actually! Thank you though!” Inigo purred, smiling.

“Are you sure?” Marc asked. “I can take that last one into the supply tent!”

“No. We’re done, thanks,” Gerome repeated bluntly, Minerva growling from beside him.

Marc frowned sadly, rubbing the back of her head. “Oh, alright. See you guys at dinner then!”

“Bye sis!”

\---

“Is it just me, or has everyone acted really weird, recently?” Marc chirped to her brother as they sat outside the dining tent, the fire in front of them cracking and snapping as they finished their dessert. “Not even like normal weird, crazy weird.”

“Yeah, no, I’ve noticed. This afternoon I ran into Cynthia and Severa carrying a basket full of petals into camp and when I asked them what they were for Cynthia just bolted away. She runs crazy fast for someone whose always on a pegasus.”

Marc giggled, covering her mouth with her hand as she imagined the sight. “I saw Owain and Nah sneaking in and out of the cooking tent earlier, at one point Owain tripped on his way out and I just saw a dragon talon pull him back inside.”

“I heard about that from Brady! At least Owain seems okay.”

“Mhm.” Marc set down her plate, leaning back on the log she was on and looking up at the sky. The stars were twinkling above them, the moon a sliver of light against the pitch black of the sky. “I feel really excited for tomorrow.”

“Is it because mama is finally cooking tomorrow?” Morgan teased.

“Well, yeah, for that reason too, but mostly because tomorrow is… Tomorrow.”

“Weird. You’re weird.”

“We’re twins so by association you’re also weird.” Marc stuck her tongue out at him, Morgan doing the same back.

They both laughed before Morgan yawned loudly, rubbing his eye with the palm of his hand. “I’m calling it a night. I’m sleepy.”

“Same here. Good night!” Marc cooed, getting up and grabbing her plate, “Take your plate to the dining tent so they can get washed.”

“I know, I know!”

Marc smiled as he disappeared into the tent with his plate, the girl yawning herself before putting out the fire and heading in herself.

\---

“Morgan…”

Morgan grumbled lowly, turning over on his bedroll, digging his face into the pillow. He felt a hand on his shoulder, gently shaking him as he whined, rolling to lie face down on the pillow. “Morgan, honey, wake up.”

“Five more minutes…” He whimpered. When nothing tried to wake him up after several moments, he smiled and started to doze off again, hoping whatever dream he had been having would still be there for him-

And then he was suddenly lifted up and out of bed by a strong pair of arms, wrapped in his blanket like a bug in a cocoon. “GAH!”

“No sleeping in today buddy, up n’ at ‘em!” He heard his father laugh, Morgan scrambling to hold on as he was carried out of his tent. 

“Papaaaaaa, it’s so early…” Morgan muttered, covering his face with the blanket. “Wanna sleep innnn…”

“No can do, we got a surprise for you, better wake up before I get there!”

“Nhmn…” Morgan moved the blanket from his face, “Surprise…?” He slurred in confusion.

“Oh, that grabbed your attention huh?”

He yawned into his hand, moving the blanket off his head. “W’re we goin’?” 

“Well, that’d ruin the surprise, wouldn’t it?”

“Mhm…” 

His father stopped as they got tot he dining tent, Morgan being lowered to the ground, still wrapped up in his blanket like a sage. “Are we having an early breakfast?”

“Go inside and see.” Morgan pouted as his father grinned, but he stumbled inside, the entire tent pitch black.

“I can’t see anything…” He grumbled, slowly stepping forward before he bumped into something, “Gah!”

“Eep!’

“Marc?”

“Morgan?”

“Where are you?” She asked.

“Behind you, kinda.” He grunted as she touched his face, slowly going beside him. He could sort of make her out in the dark, her eyes wide. “Did mama wake you up?”

“Uh-huh. I’m so tired, I ended up staying up a bit reading.”

“Same here.”

The two suddenly heard a loud shush, the two perking up and looking out into the dark. Morgan gulped as his sister squeezed his shoulder. “H… Hello?”

Morgan heard a snap of fingers and suddenly the tent came to life, the magic lanterns powered by fire magic roaring to life as the two shut their eyes with a yelp.

“SURPRISE!”

When the two opened their eyes, they gasped at the sight before them. The whole company was in the dining tent, the adults and the children from the future alike. Banners had been hung from the sides of each wall, and from the rafters, those petals Morgan had seen earlier that week were all over the floor, and on the center table was a gigantic cake. The largest of the banners read “Happy Birthday Morgan and Marc”, with Luci, mama, and papa right underneath it. 

“B-Birthday?” Morgan whispered. 

“Lucina told us you two had never celebrated your birthday before, worse, that you didn’t even remember when it was.” Becca said, “So, I spent an entire day brainstorming with your father and sister and we came up with this.”

“You two went into a food coma that night and everyone else stayed up planning how to do this. We actually made two cakes in total but well-”

“Your mother nearly set the whole camp on fire when she tried baking a cake.”

“Is that why it smelled like smoke all afternoon yesterday?” Marc asked.

“I’m being attacked by my own family,” Becca growled. “Yes, yes it was, Gaius and Oliva made this one.”

“O-Oh it was nothing!” Oliva squeaked. “I’d do anything for the kids!”

“Everyone pitched in to decorate and keep you away from the supplies tent since that’s where we were hiding everything.”

“That’s why everyone was acting weird?” Marc chirped.

“I guess it was a little strange,” Lucina admitted. “We keep everyone’s records in the roster, and we don’t usually have the luxury for grand parties.”

“But we made an exception for you two, do you like it-” Their mother froze mid-sentence. “Oh, no, are you crying?” 

Morgan sniffed, rubbing his nose with his hand. “N-No!”

“Oh my baby!” She cooed, rushing over and lifting him up, Morgan squeaking as she kissed his forehead. 

“Mama! Not in front of everyone, come on!”

“Haha!” Marc laughed, the girl squeaking as their father scooped her up and did the same to her, Morgan laughing at her this time. 

“Karma, ya bully!”

“Noooooo, help me!”

The moment they were let go they were immediately scooped up into hugs by their older sister and brother. “This is treason against the crown, I’ll have your heads!”

“If you can reach them!” Inigo hissed teasingly as the company began to scatter and sit down, Gaius having moved to help Oliva cut the cake. “Besides, you adore me, you wouldn’t.”

“An unfortunate truth.” Morgan sighed dramatically. “Do me a favor?”

“Depends on the favor.” Inigo chuckled.

“Carry me to the cake?” Morgan whimpered, attempting his best at a pout.

“Don’t do it, it’s a trap!” Chrom barked from where he sat.

“Can’t hear you pop’s, I’m carrying my beloved baby brother to his birthday cake~!” Inigo sang, Morgan laughing as he was carried over to his seat.

“Will you carry me to my birthday cake?” Marc asked Lucina, her older sister looking at her like  _ ‘really?’ _ before sighing and carrying Marc over as well, the girl giggling as she was set down, Lucina sitting down beside her.

“Tell me the cake’s chocolate.” 

“Do you really think Uncle Gaius wouldn’t pour as many chocolate chips as he could into this?” Inigo huffed playfully. “I’d be surprised if it didn’t instantly melt the moment you put it in your mouth.”

“Inigo, you’re gonna make me hungrier than I am!” Marc whined.

“This is the best birthday ever!” Morgan beamed. 

“It’s the only birthday we’ve had, loser.” Marc teased.

“Oh, I almost forgot!” Becca gasped, “Wait here.”

“I don’t think they’re going anywhere.” Chrom chuckled as Oliva set down two slices of cake for the twins. “Better hurry before we have another food coma on our hands, in fact.”

“Please remember table manners at least,” Lucina grumbled, noticing as the twins nearly grabbed their cake with their bare hands as their father chuckled. 

“Let them enjoy their birthday Luci, you were just as bad I bet.” Chrom joked as Becca rushed back into the tent, heading back to their table.

Morgan burst into laughter as his elder sister went red-faced, the woman grumbling out a defeated  _ ‘father..’ _ before grabbing a fork to eat.

“Are you teasing my poor daughter?” Becca said with a pout as she sat down.

“Hey, she was a team effort if I recall-”

“CHROM.” Becca hissed, the woman slapping his shoulder with her free hand as he leaned out of the way with a laugh.

“What’s in the box?” Marc chirped, both twins turning their attention to the box their mother had in her hands.

“Your gift.” Becca put the box in front of them, “It’s for both of you. The army doesn’t have a lot of spare money to spend on non-military things, but everyone pitched in their own personal savings to get you something from all of us.”

“I thought of it.”

“Your father did indeed think of it.”

Morgan reached over, Marc peeking over to look at as well as he opened it. Inside were two leather-bound journals, with a thick yarn circling twice around the middle and around a clasp at the front. It was gilded with gold at the edges, forming intricate patterns, and ending with one right in the middle with the Brand of the Exalt. “Holy Naga…”

“We found someone in town that took commissions for custom journals, bless that poor soul for working so short notice.” Becca sighed. “It’s a journal for all your tactics. Your father got me one on our wedding day as well.”

“I got you that AND a lot more.” Chrom added, “Lest we forget your horse.”

“I do love that horse.”

“It’s amazing…” Morgan whispered, untying the yarn to open it up; it had that wonderful new book smell. “Thank you, thank you so much!”

“I’m going to write so much in this bad boy!” Marc beamed. “Thank you mama and papa!”

“It was a team effort, you should thank everyone- no, not one by one!” Becca yelped as the two rushed out of their seats. “Later, just let them know you’re grateful. Enjoy your cake and the rest of your day too.”

“We will!”


End file.
